El enigma detrás del té
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Son dos personas que no se entienden, pero que sienten la necesidad de entenderse. Uraraka se siente atraída por la curiosidad y Bakugou se deja vencer.


Hola mis queridas beibis, estuve pensando en millones de cosas en estos días, la facultad me ataja constantemente, así que mientras respiro decidí escribir esta historia, espero que les guste.

Advertencia: posible OoC, no intencional.

Errores de concordancia debido a que... sigo sin beta :(

® Horikoshi-sensei.

 _Disfrute su lectura._

* * *

Para Uraraka era un enigma.

Difícil de entender, difícil de interpretar, pero, aun así, envolvía en él un aura de curiosidad misteriosa el cual su mente todo el tiempo deseaba satisfacer.

Lo observaba ahí; sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con la cabeza agachada y su nariz hundida en las páginas de un libro que ella desconocía. Concentrado, silencioso y ajeno. Estaba totalmente atraída por ese ritual, pues tratándose de su ruidosamente explosivo compañero de clases, el silencio de aquel acto parecía una bofetada a todo lo que él normalmente representaba.

Cuando lo pilló por primera vez solo atinó a mirar desde atrás cuidadosa de no ser descubierta. La embelesó, tal vez el silencio o tal vez él mismo, tal vez su misteriosa rutina, o, tal vez nada en lo absoluto. Esa extraña sensación la arrastró hacia aquella imagen de vuelta. Lo miraba imaginando mil cosas; incapaz de entender lo que la llevaba allí, volvía la noche siguiente para tratar de encontrar una respuesta a sus ideas.

Se armó de valor una noche; Decidió preparar uno de los tés que YaoMomo le había recomendado y cuando lo sirvió, primero lo bebió ella dándose un poco de coraje. Negó decidida reprendiéndose por sus dudas, ya que no había razón para temer.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, luego entrecerrados, con el mismo atisbo de duda que la recorría a ella hacía unos segundos atrás. Uraraka se sintió a desfallecer, pues la mirada carmesí como fuego no dejaba de azotarla y sentía como si verdaderas llamas quemaban su raciocinio.

— ¿Qué?

— Pensé que beber un poco de té podría hacer más ligera tu lectura.

El aire de pronto empezó a faltar y el oxígeno parecía no llegar a su cerebro, pues no le salían más palabras que esas. El silencio del lugar solamente la aplastaba en ese segundo que parecía alargarse hasta una eternidad.

Bakugou alargó lentamente la mano sosteniendo el platillo donde reposaba la taza, para luego volver a mirar a la chica. Se sorprendió por su rubicundez, pero en ese momento solo decidió que la ignoraría para abrazarse a su silenciosa y amada soledad de nuevo.

— Ni creas que te lo agradeceré —su voz gruesa pareció despertar a Uraraka de su trance.

— Agradécele a YaoMomo, es la que sabe de tés —pudo decir controlando su nerviosismo, Bakugou chasqueó la lengua desviando su mirada hacia su libro. Lo cerró con una mano y le dio un sorbo al té.

Bakugou percibió un sabor… Ciertamente… Dulce. Dulce y tranquilizante.

De repente el ambiente cambia sutilmente; sus sentidos se agudizan mientras el aire parecía volver a sus pulmones y sus neuronas volvían a conectarse. Un suspiro de gracia sobrevino antes de sentarse al lado de su compañero, cuando relajada se había olvidado de su presencia abrumadora.

— A-ah. Yo. —titubeó al ver la mirada con el ceño fruncido de su compañero—, Yo solo… Yo… voy a esperar para llevar la taza.

Bakugou suspiró resignado al ver tanta torpeza mezclada en una persona, nunca creyó que encontraría a alguien más torpe que Deku, y eso, para él, ya era una hipérbole. Bebió su té calmadamente, apoyó su libro en su regazo y lo abrió, alternando la lectura de vez en cuando.

Uraraka lo observaba de reojo en silencio, más de una vez quiso abrir la boca para preguntarle el montón de ideas que atropellaban su mente en ese momento, pero no dijo nada al darse cuenta de que no había huecos para hablar.

Él había decidido que la ignoraría para que no intentara acercarse a él una segunda vez.

Así que la noche siguiente, cuando encontró a una Uraraka tiritando con los brazos extendidos hacia él, no pudo sino mirarla con desconcierto sin entender la razón por tanta amabilidad para alguien que solo había atinado a ignorarla. De repente se sintió estúpido, y con rabia le arrebató, cuidadosamente para no derramar el contenido, aquella taza de las manos.

Ella se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá abrazando sus piernas, sin preguntar ni hacer nada, solo disfrutando del silencio que emanaba aquel hombre mientras se enfocaba concentrado en el libro en su regazo.

Claro que ni siquiera ella lo entendía, pero cuando Bakugou aceptaba su té sentía una extraña calidez invadir su pecho y en la soledad de su cuarto, esa noche, antes de rendirse ante el cansancio invade su mente un montón de imágenes de ese rubio descolorido.

[…]

A veces él llegaba más tarde, pero ella lo esperaba.

Había aprendido muchas cosas que podían parecer fútiles, pero en ella despertaban una emoción inentendible:

1- que él nunca se sentaba a leer hasta que desapareciera hasta el último de sus compañeros de la sala de estar, pues parecía aprovechar la soledad para leer.

2- Llevaba ya una semana leyendo el mismo libro y estaba a punto de terminarlo, cuando se sentaba a su lado miraba de reojo para tratar de ver el título de la tapa, pero fracasaba siempre cuando nerviosa debía fingir mirar hacia el frente cuando él la descubría.

3- Cuando terminaba de tomar su té, continuaba leyendo por un rato más hasta que apagaba las luces y se volvía hacia su habitación. Ella esperaba más tiempo, para que él no lo encontrara en el camino ya que vivían en el mismo piso.

4- Su forma de decir "gracias" era asentir mientras le pasaba la taza de nuevo.

Se sentaba en la cocina con sus apuntes para estudiar mientras esperaba que él apareciera porque su idea de convertirse en heroína todavía era su máxima prioridad, y para lograr aquello tenía que seguir estudiando para no quedar atrás. Así que mientras él llegaba, se preparaba un té y empezaba su sesión de estudio nocturno.

¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por él?

Porque solo con ver como aceptaba su taza y bebía el primer sorbo ella ya estaba feliz.

No iba a quedarse con esa sensación, así que se encontró a sí misma experimentando con otras infusiones, pidiéndole más consejos a Momo, buscando información en internet y hasta yendo de compras con sus amigas solo para poder sorprender a Bakugou con una nueva infusión.

Cuando él abría los ojos con asombro silenciosamente la estaba alentando a seguir con su nuevo hobby.

[…]

Ese día tuvo la gran idea de preparar té para los dos, y llevó ambas tazas cuidadosamente hasta la sala de estar, en donde ella se sentó a su lado para poder beber con él, en silencio. Él la miró con incertidumbre, pero la sonrisa con la que ella respondió solo hizo que él desviara la mirada con aparente rechazo.

— No te molestaré, lo prometo.

— Haz lo que quieras —Ella rio torpemente al sentirse aceptada.

— Gracias.

[…]

Era día de examen, día de festival, día de entrenamiento, día libre y hasta día de celebración, pero ella seguía allí esperándolo.

Bakugou se debió acostumbrar tanto a la presencia de la chica porque cuando le dejó la taza de té en la mesita y empezó a caminar en vez de sentarse a su lado, de un impulso cerró su libro y se levantó de su lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bakugou-kun?

El rubio se sintió colorado hasta las orejas en un segundo, sin siquiera saber responder a aquello. Uraraka, quien se había sorprendido bastante al verlo interrumpir su lectura, simplemente sonrió con ternura al adivinar en lo que él pensaba.

— Estaré en la cocina bebiendo té con YaoMomo —añadió tratando de ocultar su tono divertido, Katsuki desvió la mirada y volvió a sentarse sin responder nada.

[…]

— Uraraka-san, debe gustarte mucho Bakugou-san —Momo agitaba tiernamente su cucharita revolviendo su té, sonreía con picardía al ver la nerviosa reacción de su compañera del otro lado de la mesa.

— N-no… No es que me guste —Agita nerviosa las manos de un lado a otro sin poder controlar—. Digo, no es que no me guste. Todos me gustan. Y-yo…

— Sabes… —Momo la interfirió tratando de calmar a su amiga-, pienso que el té que haces tiene mucho cariño, y justamente por eso es delicioso.

Se llevó la taza a los labios, lo detuvo a percibir el dulce aroma que emanaba antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. Uraraka La vio en silencio, pensando en el significado de aquellas palabras. Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaba todo lo que aquello significaba.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó la azabache dejando su taza reposar entre sus manos.

— Eehh…

— ¿Qué te gusta de él?

— Y-yo… —miró el fondo de su taza con el escaso brebaje en su interior mientras pensaba en una respuesta—. Yo los admiro por tener tantas ganas de leer libros, aunque lo intente yo no me concentro, me siento realmente estúpida cuando pienso en esto.

Momo rio divertida ante la idea de su amiga, haciéndola encoger de hombros.

— Puedes hacerlo si quieres, tengo un montón de libros interesantes que puedo prestarte.

— Ni de coña —Bakugou apareció bajo el umbral cargando su libro cerrado en una mano y la taza de té en la otra-. Si quieres que alguien agarre el gusto por la lectura deberían ser libros fáciles de leer, lo cual no creo que tengas, cola de caballo.

Uraraka se sonrojó levemente al verlo, rogó en su interior porque no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho segundos atrás.

— Mis libros son fáciles de leer —respondió con un toque de indignación manteniendo el respeto al margen—. Y ahora mismo tengo el pelo suelto —se dirigió hasta la castaña de nuevo—. Uraraka-san, solo dímelo y escogeré los mejores libros para ti.

— No le hagas caso, cara redonda, sus libros van a aburrirte.

— ¿Qué dices? —su fina voz pareció elevarse un poco—, dudo mucho que tus libros sean mejores que los míos.

— Mis libros son mejores que tus libros de mierda —Bakugou estaba a punto de humear su palma libre y Yaoyorozu se levantó sobresaltada de su asiento para enfrentarlo, quedando ambos a la misma altura mientras Uraraka los miraba desde abajo nerviosa.

— Si quieres que Uraraka-san lea tus libros no necesitas ofender a mis preciados libros.

Momo le dio la espalda mientras miraba una última vez a Uraraka, asintió con delicadeza para despedirse y salió de la cocina dejando a ambos estupefactos sin saber qué hacer.

— Ba-Bakugou-kun… yo…

— Yo no necesito que leas mis putos libros —Bakugou hizo una explosión tan fuerte que obligó a Uraraka retroceder instintivamente. Respiró agitadamente tratando de calmarse, y sin controlar la repentina ira que lo invadía se giró sobre sus talones para ir a su habitación en busca de la paz que necesitaba.

— E-espera —gritó ella levantándose rápidamente y tomándolo del brazo sin siquiera notarlo—. Yo... Yo sí quiero leer un poco de lo que lees.

Fue un momento en blanco, con las ideas chocando entre sí y no saliendo ninguna. Allí estaba ella; ligeramente encogida, sosteniendo su brazo con dudas y mirándola ligeramente enrojecida, encendiendo un _nosequé_ que empezó desde su suave contacto y que terminó por explotar en su cabeza.

Cuando reaccionó apartándose, ella se arrepintió de haberlo tocado sin su permiso.

— Lo siento, Bakugou-kun, Yo…

— Está bien, te los prestaré –su voz sonó por encima con un tono bastante alto, pero no gritaba. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su ceño fruncido, pero sin una pizca de irritabilidad-. Te prestaré –repitió en un susurro tratando de contar mentalmente hasta diez para serenarse.

Uraraka saltó de alegría volviendo a tomarlo del brazo.

— Gracias, Bakugou-kun, estaré muy feliz por leer lo mismo que tú lees.

— Solo apártate, maldita sea —volvió a estirar su brazo, pero esta vez la castaña la miraba sonriente mientras él se alejaba echando pisadas de hierro.

Enigmático, pero precioso.

[…]

Le tiró tres libros pequeños en su escritorio cuando nadie más estaba en la clase; Ochako estaba sentada sacando un cuaderno de su mochila cuando desvió la mirada hacia los objetos que acababan de llegar a su mesa. Una pizca de emoción sobresalió por sus ojos y Bakugou no pudo sino mirar al piso para no sonrojarse.

— Shhh... no digas nada, cara redonda.

— Gracias —susurró con fuerza mirando con los ojos brillante la tapa de esos tres libros, los levantó hacia su dirección, pero Bakugou ya le había dado la espalda y se dirigía a su escritorio.

— Lo que sea.

[…]

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Mina apegándose a su compañera.

— Y bien ¿qué? —preguntó inocente cuando se sintió el foco de las miradas inquisidoras.

— Ochako no te hagas de la desentendida —Mina llevó la cabeza hacia atrás en una juguetona resignación teatral.

— Has estado muy amiga de Bakugou-chan —Tsuyu sacaba su afilada lengua sin reparo, haciéndola casi atragantarse con la bebida que estaba tomando.

— ¿Muy cercanos diría? —la chica audífonos se unió al círculo de chicas.

— Vamos… ¡Vamos! dinos, Ochako-chan —Hagakure la abrazó por detrás colmando la última gota de su nerviosismo.

Cuando pensó que se desmayaría por la presión…

— Chicas —Yaomomo las interrumpió haciéndose camino entre las chicas—, están ahogando a Uraraka-san.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar.

No pudo dormir. Su corazón parecía desbocado latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora y sentía su rostro hervir por el nerviosismo. No quería pensar más, pero su mente no dejaba de recrear las incontables imágenes de Bakugou, siguiendo por cada una de las chicas retumbando en sus oídos con sus ocurrencias.

No estaba enamorada de nadie.

Tapó sus oídos tratando de callar las voces que la hostigaban.

Ella solo estaba pensando en ser una heroína.

Rendida se levantó con pereza. Buscaba en su escritorio el libro prestado, con movimientos torpes por el cansancio. Cuando lo encontró sus ojos se analizaban una vez más aquel objeto, leyendo desde el título grande hasta el año de su publicación, abrió delicadeza notando un recorte de hoja caer de las páginas posteriores.

La curiosidad le pegó despertando en ella todos sus sentidos, agarró la hoja con sus dedos y vio unas pequeñas letras escritas allí:

"Diviértete"

Sonrió con ternura imaginando a Bakugou escribir semejante palabra. Aferrándose a pensar que su explosivo corazón no tenía más que un mar de amabilidad en su interior.

Enigmático, pero claramente cálido.

[…]

— Bakugou-kun —Uraraka le pasó la taza de té desde su altura, él desvió la mirada hacia ella aceptando casi automáticamente la bebida.

Ella se sentó a su lado, un poco más cerca, decidida a intentar conversar con él.

— Bakugou-kun… ¿Puedo llamarte Katsuki-kun? —Bakugou se sorprendió, pero disimuló bastante teniendo la taza de té sobre sus labios.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó habiéndose tranquilizado.

— Me encantaron tus libros —ella se giró hacia él sonriente y para él se congeló el tiempo.

"Esta sensación… ¿qué es?"

Prefirió no responder, en un vano intento por analizar la reacción de su mente ante aquella persona.

Ella era enigmática, pero demasiado brillante.

[…]

— Oi, Bakugou, no lo eches a perder —Kirishima le prendió un codazo mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores. El rubio controló sus ganas de quemarlo vivo ahí mismo.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres decir? —Kirishima soltó una risotada, uniéndose Kaminari a su estruendosa conversación—, ¿qué diablos?

— Se refieren a Uraraka-san, Kacchan —Bakugou frunció los labios atajando las infinitas ganas que tenía de reventar todo lo que le pasaba por delante—, te gusta Uraraka-san, ¿verdad?

Para Bakugou escuchar esas palabras era igual que morir, pues no había más que una voz en su interior negándose a responder que no ante aquella pregunta. Se sintió a rabiar, con la última gota de su paciencia a punto de colmarlo.

— Si sigues en ese plan alguien va a ganar a Uraraka, y ese alguien seré yo —La risa de Mineta se escuchó por todo el pasillo, se coló por delante, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más el rubio lo tomó por la camisa y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia cualquier lado.

Todos se aguantaron la risa viendo como Mineta salía despedido por el pasillo.

— Ka… Kacchan

— Bakugou no puedes mandar volar a la gente porque sí

— Cállense —gritó haciendo explosiones aleatoriamente, girándose para verlos a todos, colorado hasta las orejas de la rabia que sentía—, me tienen hasta los jodidos huevos.

Por supuesto que él quiso mandarse a volar.

Volar para desaparecer porque no pudo aguantarse las ganas y lo mandó explotar en cuanto había hablado de Uraraka.

Jodido insignificante, ¿quién se creía para hablar de ella?

Y de nuevo tuvo que sostener su cara para ocultar el rumbo de sus ideas.

Esa sensación no dejaba de joderlo ni siquiera cuando estaba tratando de dormir.

[…]

Esa noche hizo caso omiso a todas sus ganas de ir a continuar su lectura en la sala de estar. Como era sábado se dio la excusa de que mucha gente seguiría ahí y que era demasiado tarde, así que decidió enfocarse un poco en estudiar, para luego tumbarse en la cama.

¿Qué era lo que le impedía cerrar los ojos?

Se sentó en el borde de su cama cuando notó que ya eran las 12 de la noche, sus párpados pesaban, pero se negaban a pegarse. La velocidad de sus pensamientos le hacían sentirse mareado y se llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de calmar su voz interior. Se tapó la cara, se frotó la sien y no consiguió nada.

Recién cuando se le formó la imagen de Uraraka sosteniendo hacia él su taza de té pudo sentirse un poco liberado. La había tratado de evitar, pero su mente había caído en ella de nuevo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba caminando hacia la cocina.

No estaba.

Llegó a la sala donde se encontró con la castaña sosteniendo un libro sobre su vientre, estaba recostada con el pelo alborotado y la remera un poco levantada, dejando ver un poco de su aparentemente tersa piel. Apretó los dientes enfadado.

¿Enfadado contra él mismo? Sí,

pero también contra ella.

— URARAKA, MALDITA SEA, DESPIERTA.

Ella se incorporó de inmediato con los ojos abiertos como platos, sobresaltada por la fuerza de aquel grito, mirando alrededor tratando de ubicarse. Bostezó pesadamente con los ojos cerrados al sentirse tranquila por la presencia del rubio a quien había esperado hasta quedarse dormida en el lugar.

— Ahh… Katsuki-kun, pensé que no vendrías hoy…

— ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir en tu habitación si pensabas que no vendría?

— Ehhh –Uraraka se arregló con torpeza mientras bajaba los pies del sofá, dándole espacio al rubio por si quería sentarse—, pero ¿qué iba a suceder si venías y yo no estaba?

— No pensaba venir, idiota.

— Pero estás aquí —Uraraka le sonrió cuando se puso de pie agarrando la taza de té que estaba en la mesa—, Ah… Está frío, puedo calentarlo.

— No es necesario, ya me voy a dormir —alegó rápidamente. Puso instintivamente su mano sobre la muñeca que sostenía la taza, poniéndose de un gracioso color carmín ante el contacto con su piel.

— ¿Por qué?

— Vete a dormir —ordenó.

Caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor y subieron juntos hasta su piso, el silencio que los separaba era tan fuerte que amenazaba la razón del rubio cada vez que intentaba romperlo con alguna palabra.

Uraraka se sentía de la misma forma, pero se removía ante él cada vez que bostezaba, liberándose del peso sutilmente, para luego acabar hundida de nuevo sin decir nada.

¿Por qué…?

Salieron del ascensor al mismo tiempo.

Ella se quedó a la altura de su puerta viendo como él pasaba de largo.

Quiso gritar, patalear y decir un montón de cosas, mas las palabras no salían de su garganta, terminando en un silencio que, por primera vez, aborrecía.

Bakugou se detuvo dándole la espalda, y apretando los dientes se giró, viendo como ella estaba por entrar en su habitación sosteniendo la perilla.

Alargó su mano sosteniendo su muñeca, ella sorprendida se giró, y antes de que pudiera añadir cualquier cosa…

Sus labios se unieron.

Lento, suave y delicioso.

Se separó mirándolo con las mejillas coloradas y la mente en blanco, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando a un ritmo irregular, con una expresión relajada, aquella expresión que venía atrayéndola desde que recordaba…

— Buenas noches.

Se puso de puntillas, alcanzando sus labios de nuevo. Él aprisionó sus labios deleitándose bajo un ritmo suave que profundizó hasta sentir la humedad de su boca, succionando extasiado hasta la última gota de vigorosidad que pudiera sacar en ese momento.

Enigmático, pero explosivo al fin.

…

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 _ **Ahora**_ **quería decirles que no me maten por hacerlo tan largo, pensaba escribir hasta las 5000 palabras pero me atajé porque no sé si les guste los capítulos largos.**

 **La idea de Bakugou lector no me deja existir con tranquilidad así que decidí escribir sobre él, me encanta, sencillamente sexy. Quise agregarle lentes, pero sería demasiado. Además como acorté bastante tuve que quitar algunas cosas que me encendían, okno.**

 **Su review de queja o de agrado siempre es bien recibido, me alientan a seguir con la macada.**

 **Les amo aunque no me demuestren amor, eso era todo lo que quería decir.**

 **Nos vemos en "La luz que se apaga. KO" ;)**


End file.
